five_nights_at_freddys_answersfandomcom-20200215-history
William Afton
William Afton "Father, I found her. She is safe. But there is a problem with me, I should be dead. I will find you." - Mike Shmidt William Afton, one of the maim characters in Five Nights at Freddy's story. Commonly known as the ' Purple Guy ', he is the main reason of the haunted restaurants, and the missing children. He is very interested in mechanics. Why is William ' Pink '. William Afton is a pink figure. This is because with his robotics. He manages to make himself immortal. Causing his skin to turn purple. The same thing happened to his victims, especially his oldest son, Mike Shmidt. The sister location cut scene which shows William walking past the neighborhood. Slowly turning pink and purple each walk. William's backstory FNAF 6 evidence shows that he was born somewhere around 1960. His father, Gabriel Afton, treated him poorly. William had a brother named Fritz Afton. Gabriel Afton was a drunken man. He drove on the road at 200 miles per - hour. The racing mini game's player car, is actually his car. Near his house was a junkyard. William attempts to kill Gabriel by creating an Endo Skeleton known as Ennard. He drives back when rain begins. Ennard malfunctions, he breaks the window, William runs off through the broken window in fear of his father. Soon, his father dies of heavy drinking. William and Fritz leave each other forever. William and the Murders Evidence shows that William owns Fredbear's Family Diner. Killing a child there causing the restaurant to shut down. William kills five more children in the new restaurant and another victim outside the restaurant. When the restaurant opens again, and the toy anamatronics are made. He kills children and they posses the toy anamatronics. The result is, he is arrested after doing this. Before this, William had opened sister locations killing more children. The result is, JJ gets possessed. William's wife finds out about this and William kills her. She is later known as the puppet. William and his children William had two sons and a daughter. Mike Shmidt, Crying Child and his daughter (name unknown). William didn't care for Mike. He like his other children. He made Mike a human - robot. His daughter was killed when one of Williams sister location characters, Circus Baby, killed her. Crying Child was the only son William had left, William wanted to teach his son that anamatronics are monsters. He give his son hallucinations by gas leaks. He uses Mike to threaten him more and other robot children William kidnapped. In CC's birthday the robots go too far in scaring him, he is chomped by Fredbear. He becomes the entity known as Shadow Bonnie. Later when William is in prison, he contacts Mike saying he has to save his daughter. Mike goes to Williams underground facility, Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, there he finds a way to fix Baby. Baby thinks Mike is William. He tells Mike he is on his side. In Night 4 Baby captures Mike. The next night, Baby kills the technicians, which are seen in the stages. Handy Bot thinks that everything is okay and tells him to move on. Mike is taken to the scooper and ' killed '. Baby takes control of Mike's body and goes to Freddy's, takes a night shift and plans to free the robots there. In Night 6 and 7 she is fired for odor and unprofession. When the resturant is at lockdown, Baby enters the abandoned building. Shadow Bonnie thinks she was the monster that killed him and commands the robots to kill him. It is uneffective, as Baby dismantles them, unknowingly freeing the spirits, which corner her. She goes into the old Spring Bonnie suit. Rain is coming down from that walls and the springlocks get loose, she dies. Baby looses control over Mike's body. Mike, now known as Spring Trap, wakes up confused, the year is about 2030, where FNAF 3 takes place. The building is now known as Fazber's Fright. In Night 1 and 2, a person talks in the phone. In Night 2 he says that he has found a real monster, Spring Trap. In Night 3, the night guard, recieves a call. The person talking is in a rush and is never heard from now onwards. He is killed by Spring Trap. The puppet comes back, she doesn't want the Fazber Company to come back to life, she burns down the building, freeing herself and the others. Spring Trap escapes and talks to his dad, saying that his daughter is okay.